Currently Under Construction
by Fourangers
Summary: When Naruto mysteriously disappear on a mission, Sasuke has to search for him and come to terms with his own feelings. NaruSasu and SasuNaru. After manga events.


Some warnings though. It's a little bit angsty, and M-rated.

-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke woke up from the tingling sensation of fingers sliding across his skin. He peeked with one eye open, looking at Naruto's head resting on his stomach, making mindless traces on his ribcage.

"What are you doing?" He muttered while rubbing his eyelids, the moon casting a gentle light coming from the window.

"Hey Sasuke, I think you have a birthmark here." Naruto poked at the right side of his chest.

Sasuke grunted, rolling his eyes. "So?"

Naruto kept brushing his pale stomach, his palm exploring every part of his skin. "There's a scar here, like a line." The blond cupped his cheek with his hand, his eyes fully attentive to notice every detail of Sasuke's body. "Ah, this one must be from the last mission you went on - it's still a little bit puckered. You have a small mole here."

"Is there any reason why you're doing this dobe?" Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto cocked one hand to one side and squinted his eyes, confused. "No reason…? I just wanted to get to know you better."

As usual, Naruto's words didn't have any intended subliminal meaning, but its direct simplicity was how it would affect Sasuke the most. He resumed his examination, oblivious to Sasuke's tension.

"Oh, and here? You have a scar from some ninjutsu, well, dunno if it was katon or doton. The skin is a little bit smoother than the rest, but it's not too big…" Naruto mumbled with feathered touches that made Sasuke want to squirm, but he only twitched in response.

The blond immediately stopped his ministrations and raised his head to meet Sasuke's eyes. A slow grin curled on his lips. "Are you ticklish there?"

"No, I'm not. Now quit doing this or—" Sasuke sucked a great intake of air when Naruto began tickling on the same spot. "Usura—ton—" He bit his lip, using his arms to pry away from Naruto's mischievous hands, though Naruto was relentless.

"Aw c'mon, it wouldn't hurt if you could just lighten up sometimes you emo bastard." Naruto chuckled, still attempting to make Sasuke crack at least one smile. Sasuke kept grunting and bit his inner cheek, finally managing to grab the tanned wrists with one warning glare aimed at Naruto.

Mirthful cerulean eyes gazed back at Sasuke's disgruntled face. They stayed like that for a few moments until the mood shifted and Naruto freed his wrists to interlace their fingers, placing their hands on each side of Sasuke's head. One tanned leg shifted more to add to the sensual feeling welling between them and as Naruto descended close to Sasuke's face, their chests touched with each breath. Without breaking eye contact, Naruto rolled his hips, the friction between tanned and pale skin slowly making Sasuke's nether regions come alive. Hitching his breath, Sasuke realized that his body was moving by its own accord, hands were now slithering over the bed covers to grasp each firm tanned buttock, as his hips moved in time to their steady cadence.

They had never comprehended how their dynamics changed into this. It all began when Sasuke finally returned to Konoha and was forced to live under house arrest with Naruto as part of his punishment as well as his reintegration and rehabilitation into the village. Bound with chakra chains, Sasuke could still remember spending the whole day sitting in front of the door those first months, miserably waiting for the moment Naruto would arrive to alleviate some of his boredom. He was a ninja trapped in the confines of a small cubicle, unable to practice or use his skills, honing his body. Naruto could understand his frustration so he tried to be home as much as possible, even though his schedule was busy and full of responsibilities.

He was ultimately drowning in futility and acknowledgement of his past mistakes watching Naruto's back as he moved farther and farther forward and away from him until there was just a blurred mirage; cold panic would pierce through his mind and body without mercy. He translated this insecurity by lashing out at anyone who came close, as every tentative attempt at reconciliation was shoved away. Naruto was the only one who could take the brunt end of his enraged outbursts, through patience or not by releasing all pent-up anger through a scuffle or some simple shared silence. Naruto was still the sole person who could absorb him all.

Just when it seemed the situation was going to burst out of control, somehow, the atmosphere changed. It was as though the water - full to bursting the dam - had been diverted another way, easing the pressure. It was almost like everything transposed were raging past outbreak but once they had reached its peak, it all began to naturally cool down. Whether Sasuke was finally relenting, or Naruto's presence influenced him or both…they found they could always communicate without the use of words.

Sasuke's citizen's rights were slowly being reinstated; as well as his ninja status and abilities. They felt both relief and happiness when they removed his chakra chains, (Tsunade's glare silently conveyed that if it weren't for Naruto, this situation would have gone very differently otherwise…) though Sasuke had to accept D and E class missions for a while.

Even after he was released from probation, Sasuke stayed in Naruto's house, seeing no reason to move somewhere else. Naruto never complained or even noticed, he simply accepted Sasuke as if they were roommates ages ago. Years passed as Sasuke quickly jumped from genin to jounin and Tsunade took Naruto under her wing to tutor the new Hokage of Konoha.

One day after sparring, they returned all battered, with gashes here and there but mutual smiles showing on both faces. As they had arrived at their home, Sasuke fished out his keys from his pocket and opened the door. The homey onset and familiar atmosphere, instead of relieving Sasuke, had only filled him with dread. Was he going to live the rest of his life like this in comfort, never setting a new goal or ambition, inevitably shaming his clan? Was he allowing this sense of peace to extinguish his flame and be swept by the waves?

Sasuke wasn't in his right mind when he went into a sudden frenzy once again, but he remembered bits of flashes of furniture being thrown around and Naruto's frantic yells and the house practically being demolished. He saw everything in red, feeling that everything was spurring out of his control till arms firmly gripped him and a source of light guided his eyes to see with clarity Naruto's determined expression. Sasuke still had him no matter what happened; Naruto would follow him to the end of the Earth till he found a new goal, and rebuilt his life.

After the chaotic confusion and destruction, they stared at each other's eyes for long minutes, with another silence mutating everything around them. Before Sasuke could react, Naruto's lips descended onto his and stayed for an eternity. A kiss so achingly devastating that it felt like falling from the edge of a cliff, as he was being stripped and born anew.

Everything had escalated quickly, one second they were still lip locked, sloppy kisses being exchanged as they groped each other's bodies. Another second they were already naked on Naruto's bed, moaning and grunting with noises of skin slapping onto skin in tandem with the sound of the bedpost thumping against the wall.

Since that day, everything had changed. They knew themselves and knew each other too well, so they understood that whatever occurred hadn't happened on a whim. And no matter how much Sasuke attempted to restore one more wall or establish one more limit, Naruto disregarded any idea of personal boundary and just dove in.

But really, it's the usuratonkachi's damn fault for being so addictive.

With their hips still rocking softly and the feel of Naruto's cock hardening his length, obsidian eyes were fluttering shut until two hands steadied his head and brought his attention back to Naruto's focused expression. His thumbs were caressing the velvety porcelain skin and Sasuke stared in growing apprehension when the blond licked his lips. Sasuke's own hands were hurriedly moving upwards as Naruto lowered his face to within inches of his and halted him with one growl.

"No."

At first, this didn't make any sense to him. They had already done just about everything together – hand jobs, blow jobs and even had penetrative sex. Naruto had already trespassed every limit Sasuke attempted to impose save for one last barrier that Sasuke remained resolute to keep.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, bracing his arms to steady himself even closer to Sasuke's face. The first time Sasuke denied his kiss, Naruto looked devastated, distraught and even wounded, but nowadays he was just plain annoyed; as if he knew all too well Sasuke's reasons but that didn't deter his own resolution. He moved close to Sasuke's lips until a pale hand stopped him and Sasuke said once again:

"No."

Naruto changed his angle and tried to grab Sasuke's arms though he still managed to block his vision with another warning growl.

"Naruto, I said no."

"Bastard." Naruto grumbled, Sasuke's hands locking his arms in a firm grip. He tugged several times in an attempt to break free, which caused Sasuke to tighten his hold as azure eyes darkened in defiance. With an angry huff, Naruto relaxed his body and unclenched his hands. Sasuke took this as a sign of surrender and also freed the tanned arms, until Naruto seized the moment and dropped a noisy kiss on one side of his thin lips.

Sasuke glared. "Naruto—" His grunt turned into a moan when Naruto sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck, licking the angry red mark left afterwards. With his mouth still busying on tending the pale throat, one hand pried apart Sasuke's legs with another stroking his inner thigh and fondling his balls.

Sasuke frantically searched for the lube used yesterday, stretching his arm to get it on a nearby nightstand. He grunted in exasperation when the lube was out of his reach which caught Naruto's attention. A growl of protest escaped from Sasuke's lips when Naruto stopped his ministrations and raised himself to properly grab the lube, with his bobbing erection displayed in front of Sasuke's eyes. The sight was more than he could bear, as Sasuke seized it with his mouth, sucking on the sensitive head.

Naruto gasped from the sudden assault, his hips thrusting shallowly for Sasuke to take more of his cock. Sasuke couldn't deep-throat him from his current position, but he gave Naruto the erotic vision of his lover stroking the length with his hand while he licked and slid his mouth around the head of the shaft, his dark eyes glazed with lust and wanton need.

He managed to pull away from Sasuke's lips and hastily lathered himself with lube. Naruto positioned himself with one pale foot placed onto the tanned chest and the other leg enveloping Naruto's waist.

"Sasuke…can I…?" This enquiry was followed by an impatient grunt. Taking this as a sign to go on, Naruto pushed in.

Sasuke gasped, the cock stretching and filling him to inexplicable levels until Naruto was completely seated and also heaving in response. His hands brushed over Sasuke's stomach and caressed his chest, lightly pinching his nipples. One hand lowered to grasp Sasuke's erection with slow strokes, until Naruto pulled back a little bit and thrust deeply, already settling into a steady rhythm.

Sasuke clasped firmly the sheets from below, with his eyes screwed shut and his waist rolling to match with Naruto's thrusts. He craved for this connection with such a frightening intensity that it rendered him breathless. Only Naruto could give him such waves of pleasure, a yearning that would feed his fire and yet it made him long for more. Only Naruto could touch him and fill him with such passionate rapture that would explode into a mind-shattering orgasm so Sasuke could surrender and lie to himself just for a while longer, thinking that all of those burning emotions and the ecstasy singing through his veins were only physical consequence of having sex.

Deactivating his treacherous eyes once Naruto slept, Sasuke mused as Naruto spooned against him from behind, staring at his hand for almost an hour until he decided to drop it.

It was the dawn of a new day when Naruto ate breakfast sooner than usual, absentmindedly drinking milk as he studied Sasuke who purposely ignored his perusing gaze. Naruto placed the dishes in the sink and adjusted his jounin vest as his fingers lightly combed his spiky golden hair and sighed softly, clearing his throat.

Sasuke raised his eyes and said. "Have a nice day."

"Yeah thanks…" Naruto muttered, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke gazed in mild amusement as his dumbass paced around, twiddling his thumbs and mumbling to himself. Naruto finally settled with a loud sigh and squared his shoulders, saying tentatively:

"Sasuke uh…you know that I kinda have a mission at the former Akatsuki base?"

Naruto received a noncommittal grunt and pressed on.

"Well um…actually, I've been helping the nearby ninja villages to organize themselves after the war and everything…" The blond kept gesticulating everywhere, his nervousness was almost palpable which resulted in turning Sasuke's full attention to him. "And now they have decided to use the old hideout as the base for a main city, and have asked for me to moderate the negotiations, since I'm friends with most of the chiefs of the villages and I could help strengthen their ties so…well, Tsunade-baachan also said it would be a good idea to practice my diplomatic thingies or whatever she's talking about and—"

"Naruto." Sasuke interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

There was another heavy sigh weighing in the silence of the room, as Naruto bit his lower lip. "…so as I was saying, there's a possibility that I would have to stay there for over three months, or maybe even more. It's going to be a long mission. So…I wanted—I mean…" Naruto sighed once again. He murmured softly. "Kissing you. I would love to kiss you…before I go."

Countless minutes passed with Sasuke tensed in mild shock, unable to break the stare from earnest azure eyes. This apparent innocent wish held too many intricate complications, giving shape to a relationship that till now - had no definition. Excuses desperately tried to make their way out of his mouth; did this foolish idiot really think that they had something going on between them? The sex wasn't anything special, he was just using this moron to release some stress…lies and more lies attempting yet again to fill his mind but Sasuke just couldn't allow this barrier to continue its false presence, not when he was sure he would have nightmares just thinking of Naruto's crushed expression.

He simply stood inanimate staring at Naruto with every excruciating second of their silence suspended in midair. In a faraway place of his mind he hoped that Naruto would approach him instead, but Naruto also remained where he stood, waiting for his answer.

Neither realized how much time had passed until an anbu knocked on the door, requesting for Naruto. Exhaling softly, Naruto placed his hand on top of Sasuke's pale one, squeezing it and whispering:

"I'm off."

Naruto slowly detached his hand when Sasuke grasped his fingers all of a sudden. He held them for a while, before letting go with a bit of reluctance, muttering back.

"Have a safe trip…"

He slumped on the chair with a tired huff, once Naruto was out of sight. He was just delaying the inevitable, wasn't he?

A month had passed and still that one event kept flooding and haunting Sasuke's memories, thoughts and daydreams. One of his pupils asked warily if there was anything wrong with him, which made Sasuke feel inexplicably defensive resulting in his changing their training and forcing the entire team to do hundreds of push-ups and sit-ups. He had to snort when the children obeyed him, albeit begrudgingly. Never in his life had he ever imagined that his calling would be a jounin teacher, but it almost felt good to his soul being able to guide ninjas into a brighter future, helping to shape a better generation.

Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of him, without his usual laidback posture or any booklet in hand. Sasuke's stomach dropped a few notches, already foreboding ominous news as his former sensei declared that they should go to the Hokage tower right then.

Once he entered the office, the former Team 7 plus Tsunade were already waiting for him, a solemn atmosphere settling in the air. The Godaime Hokage's voice reverberated in the room:

"Sasuke, I'm going straight to the point. When Naruto was investigating Akatsuki's hideout, he was attacked by an army of Zetsus."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and snorted.

"I'm not finished yet. Witnesses said that those Zetsus were stronger and had high-regenerative skills. Also, some even had Sharingan implanted in their eyes and they could merge their bodies, creating a huge monster as big as a Tailed monster. At some point during the battle, Naruto used the Flying Thunder God technique and teleported the Zetsus and himself in Kyuubi-mode to some remote area. We've been searching for him for over a week and still haven't found him and Naruto hasn't contacted us in any way."

The world seemed to stop as he absorbed this information. Random memories of Naruto flashed before his eyes, thus Sasuke forcibly shut them out and attempted to calm his frenzied thoughts. Feigning nonchalance he sneered. "I don't see why this is so worrisome. Your incompetent crew just didn't search well enough."

Gritting her teeth, Tsunade looked like she was curbing her urge to punch Sasuke to the ground, snarling. "There were several members of the Inuzuka clan and some of the Hyuuga clan on the team but they couldn't find Naruto. I know, that brat isn't going to die so easily but I'm just saying…informing you, since you two have a relation—"

"Then I don't understand why you are even wasting my time. Naruto is not dead and he's not going to die like that. I should get going now." Sasuke turned around, ready to exit the room.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Don't you dare leave this room when I still have—" Tsunade's booming voice was cut off from Sasuke's slamming the door closed.

Once he arrived at his bedroom, he hadn't even finished packing his things when he sensed familiar chakras. Sasuke grumbled. "What?"

"I figured that you would do something like this so I thought that maybe we should join you in your search." Kakashi crinkled an amused eye while Sakura was watching warily from behind, their backpacks ready.

"Well, then don't drag me down. I'm not going to wait if you're too slow or need any rest." Sasuke growled as they moved past Konoha's main gates.

"Sasuke-kun, you're not the only one worried about Naruto. He's important to all of us too." Sakura hissed impatiently, struggling a little to keep up the fast pace.

Sasuke didn't bother himself to answer her. They traveled in silence, until they noticed that Sasuke wasn't taking the usual route and Kakashi questioned him. Sasuke grunted that he needed a better tracker to find Naruto and once he found her, she replied brusquely:

"And why the hell should I help you?_" _Karin crossed her arms, glaring at the Konoha nins.

Sasuke sucked in a breath and recited monotonously. "Even after your involvement with Taka, Konoha has released you without any judgment against you. And when you requested them to aid you in restoring the Grass Village, Konoha gave you resources—"

"Again, what I'm _really_ asking is…why the hell should I help **you?**" Karin directed her glower towards her ex-teammate, before harrumphing loudly.

Sakura approached her and said. "Karin-san, please…help us out."

Karin considered her request staring at the pink-haired kunoichi until she released a sigh. "I can't."

This time Kakashi intervened before Sasuke attempted to use more brusque methods of persuasion. "Karin-kun, why—"

Karin shook her head. "I really can't. Naruto has three different types of chakra, his normal one, the one he has merged with the tailed beast, and his Sennin mode. I don't know which one Naruto is using."

"It's probably the one merged with Kyuubi." Sakura supplied.

"I have tried sensing that one, but failed. Actually, some leaf ninjas already came by before asking the same questions but I couldn't find any trace of what they have asked. I tried his normal chakra but didn't find any, and for some reason I can't sense him when he's in Sennin mode because its chakra system is too different from the normal type that I track."

Sasuke grunted. "So Naruto is in Sennin mode."

Karin shrugged. "Well that or maybe he's even—"

"Drop it." Sasuke sent a sharp glare. "Can't you try tracking his chakra again? Sennin mode is harnessing the nature's energy aligned with his chakra. You just have to find a chakra that is being replenished rapidly by the atmosphere then."

"I said, I tried before but I couldn't! You think it's easy to find a specific chakra, it's like finding a needle in a haystack—" Karin huffed.

"Karin." Sasuke interrupted once again, positioning himself to stare directly at her. "Please."

Karin was taken aback by this uttered word, above all, impressed by the sincerity coming from the Uchiha. Rolling her eyes, she began making hand signs, snarling. "Ok fine, but don't complain if I'm unsuccessful once again!"

Karin closed her eyes in concentration, as the rest of them waited for any result. She spent more than half an hour at the same spot, until she released her hands, exhaling softly.

"So…did you find him?" Sakura's hands were already gripping Karin's arms, emerald eyes desperately waiting for any positive news.

Karin slowly shook her head, muttering. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke stood up at once, putting on his travel cloak and moving away. "We should go." Kakashi and Sakura exchanged glances, before they too, got ready to go.

"Wait. Sasuke." Karin's voice stopped the brunet from sprinting, and Sasuke turned around, glaring at her. She flinched at first, muttering afterwards. "You know, first I tried once again to find something similar to Naruto's chakra but I didn't find it. Then, I tried to find a chakra that matches with how you asked and…I can't pinpoint where exactly, but I felt something in Tea Country."

Tea Country. But it was literally on the other side of the map. It appeared that Karin could see Sasuke's incredulity as she hastened to reply.

"I told you, the system is too different! Maybe I tracked it wrongly." She deflected from his stare with a nervous mumble, and walked away.

Inwardly placing this bit of info to the side, Sasuke and the rest of the group finally went to Akatsuki's old hideout to investigate the occurrence. There were already several other ninjas in the area collecting information. Huge craters scattered everywhere over a large wasteland showed the state of the battlefield, dry earth clogging their throats.

"There are some burnt trees nearby, so probably those Zetsus used Katon jutsu against Naruto." Kakashi mentioned, picking some dirt from the ground and smelling it. He asked an Anbu stationed nearby. "How many casualties?"

"10 wounded so far. It would have been worse if Naruto hadn't teleported all the Zetsus and himself somewhere else."

"As expected from Naruto…" Sakura sighed, staring at the crater.

"These indentations…Naruto used the Tailed beast bomb." Sasuke muttered, also examining the craters with his Sharingan activated.

"The enemy must have been really strong to force Naruto to use it. It's been over a week since this happened. Naruto should have contacted us somehow by now, or at least contacted his frogs."

Sasuke glared icily in reaction to Kakashi's words, replying brusquely. "So what? He's probably injured or maybe he's still busy fighting the remaining Zetsus or something like that."

"For over a week? Sasuke, I don't want—"

"Naruto is not dead." Having absolutely no patience to endure Kakashi spouting useless garbage, Sasuke disregarded his former teacher and walked away, unable to keep his restless spirit down.

"Sasuke-kun, but everything shows—"

Sasuke shook his head and snarled. "Naruto is not going to die now, not now. He promised. He won't go, not till we die together."

The moment he uttered that phrase, Sasuke almost felt thrown back to the past, when Naruto said those same words with such conviction that they had pulled his heart strings. Even in the midst of shock and incredulity from Naruto's speech, his presence still somehow calmed Sasuke's soul after many years of turmoil. It was almost surreal that now, he was watching his ex-teammates staring with equal astonishment from his confession, as neither of them could sputter any response back.

Kakashi was first to recover and said. "Sasuke…I understand that you want to hang on to hope even if circumstances says otherwise. But maybe you should face the facts and—"

Sasuke's temper had already gotten past the boiling point. "Shut the fuck up Kakashi, stop throwing your own life failures on me. I'm fed up with this bullshit."

Sakura opened her mouth in protest though Kakashi deterred her, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking his head. They silently regarded Sasuke as he was adjusting his equipment and moving away.

"Sasuke, it's still not advisable for you to look for Naruto. You were already a missing-nin before, the Council won't be able to be lenient a second time." Kakashi declared.

Sasuke drifted away wordless, traveling to Tea Country. Once there, he began questioning the townspeople if they had seen any explosion or anything unusual that had caught their attention. As he received negative answers, he questioned if they saw anyone with Naruto's characteristics. At first they brightened, recognizing Naruto's name, though later they would shake their heads afterwards, mentioning that they hadn't seen the blond shinobi for a while. What they thought was something out of the ordinary was that apparently spring had arrived much earlier this year. Flowers were blossoming everywhere, fruits were ripening before their time and some would even swear that the trees were rapidly growing every day.

Sasuke kept searching for any sign of a recent battle as he searched deep into the woods. Walking through ancient trees, with nothing but the sounds of nature silently beckoning him, reminded him of old times. Those obscure, black days, when he was alone and he had deserted his comrades, engulfed in his own darkness without any flicker of light. Sasuke attempted to dispel those remnants of negative emotions, but that only made his longing for Naruto grow.

He would remember Naruto grinning wide. His front teeth were slightly crooked; his dimples would appear whenever he smiled. It was a bright, open happiness that had always infected everyone around him.

He would remember whenever Naruto spoke. His voice could be really irritating when he wanted, his whining was endearingly annoying. He had almost gotten used to whenever Naruto grumbled or complained during their usual bickering. He liked the fact Naruto's tone always reflected his current mood. His voice would drop into a lower tone whenever he was serious or quietly content. Whatever he did, his voice was always injected with energy.

Naruto had the most unusual ticks and habits. He had a green thumb, carefully tending his plants and always leaving a fresh tomato on the table for his sake. Naruto wrinkled his nose whenever he was musing, still hadn't dropped the habit of pouting like a petulant brat, and he sang horribly in the shower. Naruto would flash a playful smirk whenever he would complain of the noise and would invite him to join him with his soaked hand enveloping his wrist, disregarding if he was dressed or not.

His touches…he would caress his stomach, as strands of golden hair brushed his collarbone. Feeling each finger sliding across his body, mouth caressing every inch of his skin, tongue massaging his nipple and lips sucking on him - this maddening contact would almost consume his soul and he could no longer be satiated, not till Naruto would be embedded in him or he would take him otherwise. Above all, Naruto's touches were always warm—

_"Kissing you. I would love to kiss you…"_

Sasuke pried his eyes open, seeing the fire crackling under the moonlight. His sweaty hand slowly flexed and clenched, before he rubbed his eyelids in vexation. Sighing loudly, Sasuke adjusted to sit on a tree as he resigned himself to watch the night fade and welcome the sunlight of dawn.

After some days, he had finally found what was presumably the battlefield of Naruto against the army of Zetsus. It was a place far away from any civilization, as they destroyed a large portion of a forest; several familiar craters lied everywhere. Renewing his hope, Sasuke began searching for any presence of Naruto in the neighboring areas.

But he wasn't a tracker nin and even Karin couldn't pinpoint the exact location of Naruto's position. Sasuke just kept searching for any cave or any place big enough to accommodate an adult, or attempted finding any footprint or any clue to lead to Naruto, but without much success.

It was over two weeks when his determination began to waver despite his best efforts. A traitorous voice whispered that it was possible that Naruto could've died, because after all he was only a human no matter how strong he was. Naruto was going to abandon Sasuke, leaving him behind in his aching loneliness. Insanity slowly simmered in his mind; he knew the process of creating an Edo Tensei. He needed something that had Naruto's DNA…and a dead body. Sasuke was taken aback by his own thoughts. Would he kill someone indiscriminately once again? No, that didn't matter, if this was a way to get Naruto back, he would murder anyone, he would slay thousands of—

_"Sasuke"_

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie, breathing rapidly to control his heartbeats. His head was throbbing uncontrollably as his vision wobbled, similar in sensation of a loud bang breaking his hypnotic state. Cursing to himself, Sasuke sat to take a break from another fruitless search, softly sighing while he waited for his headache to recede.

He must be getting crazier than ever before, but he thought he had heard Naruto calling him…His hands unconsciously tugged at some grass from distress, so he wiped it off until he noticed that from the spot he had just yanked, new fresh leaves were sprouting from it.

Bewildered, Sasuke tugged some wild flowers from the ground. He witnessed in mild astonishment as another flower appeared and bloomed on the same spot in a matter of seconds. Nature seemed to be resonating Naruto's chakra. Sasuke began hacking and slashing at the tall grasses and to examine which spots rapidly grew back, trailing closer and closer to the blond nin. He finally found a place where the vegetation was growing wildly, with trees that were much taller in comparison to the rest.

Relief was washing away any fatigue, so Sasuke eagerly strode in while he cut some nearby vegetation. Before he could take one step further, everything regenerated and blocked his path. Grunting impatiently, he took another route jumping from tree to tree, though their branches kept thickening and enlarging and it was difficult to move around them. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and expelled a ball of katon jutsu. That destroyed most plants in the vicinity, enough to move few feet forward, until there was a rumble and all the trees were rapidly growing and surrounding him. He tsked in annoyance, maneuvering in between spaces to avoid being hit, dashing forward before more trees could block him out. A source of light appeared in front of his eyes, giving more strength to his legs and hastening every step, as he kept approaching closer to that brightness.

Sasuke almost staggered from the vision of Naruto sitting on the ground, the plants enveloping him like a protective cocoon. His eyelids were painted in red, an obvious trademark of his Sennin mode, also wearing Kyuubi's chakra cloak, glowing in the midst of green vegetation. The moment Sasuke took one step inside this haven, Naruto's eyes slowly blinked open and revealed his red-colored irises, with his pupils in the shape of a cross. Naruto slowly widened a warm grin that instantly dissolved any remnants of despondent grief, as if every icicle that was lodged in his heart was melting away.

"Sasuke…"

Hearing his call, Sasuke scooted closer, his feet almost moving on automatic. Naruto yawned and stretched his limbs, massaging his arms as he mumbled:

"God, you have no idea how stiff…seriously—"

Sasuke delivered a powerful uppercut on him.

Naruto instantly shouted, coughing and trying to recover his breath as he clutched his stomach. Sasuke took one step closer to punch him again though Naruto parried with his arm, mumbling. "Sasuke, wha—"

"One month!" Sasuke snarled in uncontrollable fury.

Naruto slackened his jaw, unable to come up with any response.

"You disappeared for one whole month! No clues, no message, nothing! Do you have **any **idea how difficult it was looking for your stupid ass?" Sasuke yelled, his Sharingan activated.

Naruto managed a feeble chuckle. "Wow…if that's your reaction when I disappeared for a month, I don't even want to imagine if I disappear for a year—Owowow"

Sasuke was clutching Naruto's neck with his hands, tempted to use a genjutsu as punishment. He was desperately searching for this moron but the dumbass appeared to be perfectly ok this entire time!

"I'm sorry—! Sasukeeh—c'mon, sorrreeeee, ow you're gonna asphyxiate me…" Naruto breathed out in relief when Sasuke released him. Naruto sombered and muttered. "Sasuke…I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to make you this worried about me so sorry…?"

Sasuke gave him a dark glare that promised more torture if he didn't properly explain himself.

With an awkward scratch on the back of his head, Naruto mumbled. "I didn't want to take this long to heal myself; it wasn't easy defeating the army of Zetsus. Worst of all, they could absorb Kurama's and my chakra so we both couldn't keep the jinchuuriki mode for too long. Only powerful jutsus like my tailed beast bomb or Rasen Shuriken could obliterate them."

"There's no way that you would take a whole month battling against Zetsus." Sasuke retorted.

"Yeah, no, but the remaining Zetsus dissolved and later I noticed that they were trying to infect me through my cells. It took almost a week to destroy them. I couldn't move around and try contacting baa-chan or anyone 'cuz the moment I activated my chakra was the moment they would try infecting me."

Sasuke crossed his arms, clearly dissatisfied with this insufficient information. "A week. And then…"

"I'm getting there asshole." Naruto grumbled. "Then, because of this process, our chakra was almost depleted; I couldn't even move an inch. Kurama suggested I go into Sennin mode to replenish our chakra, but since his chakra is so huge, it was going to take a while to restore it. So I had to use my jinchuuriki mode to align my chakra with his so he could also absorb the nature's energy. But to make it more efficient and quicker, I had to enter in a deep meditative state, that meant that I had to shut down most parts of my body and keep only the essential ones for survival."

Sasuke silently regarded Naruto's explanation until he concluded. "You hibernated."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well—"

"So you hibernated. What are you, a bear?" Sasuke deadpanned. "Wait. Do foxes hibernate?"

"Shut up." Naruto grouched. "You know, all you have done since you found me was punch me to the ground and badmouth me. I'm kinda tempted going back to sleep if I wasn't so damn glad to see you, ungrateful bastard."

Sasuke snorted, his mind finally allowing to sink in the fact that his dobe was alive and well, releasing any remaining tension out of his body. Naruto was being his usual self, gesticulating wildly and babbling about everything, and it was easy to immerse himself in that comfortable warmth. God, he missed this moron.

Naruto continued with his energetic interjections, talking. "And I'm definitely not going to do that ever again. But really, it was so weird while I was meditating! I swear I could sense the chakra of this entire country, it was fucking intense! So I sensed your chakra, and I was like—"

Sasuke curled his hand to grip Naruto's shirt and pulled him close, almost as if his body was moving on its own. Naruto froze for a few brief seconds flabbergasted, until his arms readily encircled him into a tight hug, with a deep inhale to absorb Sasuke's scent. They stood embraced for as long as they wanted, enjoying the close presence, this intimate feel of their heartbeats throbbing together, dispelling any nightmare away. And Sasuke would have advanced this further, if it weren't for the fact that…

"You stink." The Uchiha furrowed his eyebrows, wrenching Naruto away in one-arm's length.

"Well, that's what happens when you're stuck in one place for a month." Naruto retorted sarcastically. He sniffed close to Sasuke and then broadened a mischievous grin. "You stink too."

Sasuke sniffed his arm, grimacing afterwards. He was sure that he took a bath yesterday…but maybe it was three or four days ago.

Both young men left the place at last, Naruto deactivating both modes to ease the path. Sasuke was first to find a lake nearby, having gotten to know the area more or less while he was searching for Naruto. He didn't even have a chance to point towards the location when Naruto grabbed him by his shoulder, ran like a crazed animal and jumped as they both fell in the water with a whoop.

Sasuke sputtered and coughed up some water. "Usuratonkachi!"

"This feels so good! C'mon, don't be such a grouchy bastard - that was awesome." Naruto laughed, swimming in circles before he began removing his clothes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and imitated the same action and then he grabbed his pouch and tossed a bar of soap in Naruto's direction. They swam to a shallower part of the lake, taking their time to remove all the accumulated dirt, dry mud and everything from their bodies.

As he was absentmindedly bathing, Sasuke observed Naruto scrubbing himself, noticing every single action, as if his eyes were making up for all the lost time. The blond sniffed his armpit tentatively before screwing his face in disgust, washing with renewed vigor and then soaped his golden hair. He dunked his head under the water to remove the excess soap from his hair, the droplets gleaming on the sun-kissed skin, as Sasuke appreciated the long back, with firm muscles displayed in front of him. Naruto turned around and slowly smirked.

"Are you just going to keep staring or are you gonna join me now?"

Sasuke snorted, picking up the lube in his pouch. He strode next to Naruto, as one palm slid across his pale chest and teased his nipples, inciting a shudder from within him. It felt like ages since the last time they had sex…he groaned from a playful bite on the side of his neck; his skin feeling more sensitive, more responsive from Naruto's touches than ever before. His own fingers slithered below and curled around the hardening length, stroking it with an expert familiarity. Naruto moaned and arched slightly, as their cocks touched and Sasuke gently pushed Naruto against the shore, using his hands to grip both erections and pumping to full arousal.

Sasuke sucked the chocolate colored nipples, with his teeth nibbling the tanned chest as he continued stroking their cocks, when Naruto's hands joined with his thumb smearing the pearling precum. With another erotic moan, Sasuke fondled Naruto's sacs, gripping his waist firmly and grinding their erections, creating a constant rhythm with their breaths.

"Naruto…Do you…? Or I…?" Sasuke muttered.

Naruto inhaled sharply when Sasuke sucked a sensitive spot on his neck, breathlessly whispering. "Take me. I'm all yours."

Sasuke's eyes widened, before lustfully darkening in response. With his mouth latched on Naruto's neck, he began fondling his cock with renewed zeal, pausing briefly to pour lube on his fingers as one entered Naruto. In response, Naruto only widened his legs as he steadied his breath, consciously relaxing around the digit. Sasuke started thrusting his finger inside while his other hand massaged the perineum, staring in avid interest as his finger disappeared and reappeared, his erection already weeping in anticipation. Another finger joined to widen the entrance, until Naruto laced his fingers around Sasuke's nape and nodded silently.

Sasuke aligned his cock at the entrance, one hand securing the tanned leg. Fixing his eyes towards Naruto gave Sasuke the epiphany of how incredibly real this was. Just a few days ago he was on the edge of wallowing in a pitiless hell, but now he was entranced by the vivid colors of blue from cerulean eyes, the contact of skin on skin and Naruto's turgid erection pressing against his abs which made this so immensely blissful. He must have spent too much time gawking at this discovery which made Naruto caress his neck and mutter:

"What's the matter?" Naruto widened his eyes, staring astonished at the uncharacteristic display of emotions exposed across obsidian irises, expressing a vulnerability usually hidden to him.

"I thought…I thought I had lost you." Sasuke confessed quietly, moving his gaze to Naruto's collarbone. Two hands cupped his face and redirected his vision back to heartfelt azure eyes as Naruto declared.

"Bastard…you know I won't ever die, not as long as you're still alive."

Sasuke felt an electric current coursing up his spine. These were the words he was wanting and needing to hear for so long. The promise he was waiting to be renewed and reinforced once again. Clutching Naruto's leg tightly until there were red marks on it, Sasuke slowly plunged in, spurred on by Naruto's gasps and moans.

They waited until both were readjusted well enough, and with a sharp thrust, Sasuke quickly established the pace, his hips pistoning in and out.

"Fuck—yes!" Naruto groaned; his leg curling around Sasuke in a desperate attempt to press their bodies even more closely together. His hands roamed everywhere on Sasuke's lean back, nails digging into the skin. "Ah God—Yeeees!" Naruto moaned as his prostate was further stimulated, his head thrown back as Sasuke nibbled his Adam's apple.

Sasuke's mind entered in a frenzied state, tasting the building pleasure and determined to drop his confession now. Three words, he only had to utter three simple words, just spill it and have Naruto's complete acceptance…

"Naruto…Naruto…Gh…Nar—" He chanted in between breaths of searing bliss, still attempting futilely to calm himself enough to be able to utter those three important words. His throat choked, and Sasuke gasped whenever his cock felt the all-encompassing tightness, hurtling them towards their rapture.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled back, his thumbs brushing his temple, as their eyes exchanged a silent communication. Naruto understood him; they would always understand each other without the use of words.

As Sasuke absorbed this revelation, he finally eliminated the last distance between them and covered Naruto's lips with his. At first, the contact was shy and almost hesitant, until Naruto melted and threw his arms around Sasuke, tugging him closer with urgency burning hot on their mouths, as each bite and massage of lips fed their passionate fire.

In a sudden move, Naruto swapped positions and had Sasuke underneath him, fervently kissing him as Naruto licked Sasuke's lower lip and grunted loudly when their tongues clashed and tangled, his hands tugging tufts of dark hair. And Sasuke had returned to that same sensation of being on the edge of a cliff, falling and diving in this multitude of feelings that used to threaten to overwhelm him, but the sweet caress of Naruto's lips sliding over his was anything but terrifying.

They gradually detached their mouths to catch their breath, cerulean eyes now staring at Sasuke's burgundy ones. Suddenly, Naruto let out a short chuckle that morphed into a laugh, full of endearment and affection that caused Sasuke to lift a small smile back, while his fingers brushed over the whiskered cheek. Grinning, Naruto dropped a quick kiss and began rolling his hips, riding Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted, thrusting and trying to match Naruto's pace, with his hands groping the tanned ass. They kissed again as their tempo increased, lips briefly brushing until they were gasping for more air, hearts beating in unison as Sasuke clasped Naruto's cock and began stroking rapidly, till they reached their completion together. Feeling Naruto's tightness and the emotional weight of the moment sinking in his core, enhanced his orgasm as it crashed through him, stripping him bare.

They both remained still for a while savoring their rapture, finally relaxing though their limbs were still tangled. Naruto let out a blissful sigh, nuzzling Sasuke's collarbone as his eyelids fell heavy.

"Naruto." Sasuke called and one blond eyebrow lifted in question.

"Hm…?"

"Don't ever disappear like that ever again or I swear I will kill you."

Naruto snorted and mumbled."Whatever…" He blinked sleepily before muttering. "I'm home."

Sasuke harrumphed bemusedly, placing an arm around Naruto's shoulder as he also drifted to sleep.

Welcome back.

-.-.-.-.-

AN: Oh hey! Is this one of my many fics where I don't directly make them confess they love each other and only leave it implied in the end? Oh yes, it is.

C'mon guys. They are famed for communicating without the use of words. It's one of the main characteristics of their bond. It's not my fault.

…I think.

…my drabbles are 7600 words long? ಠ_ಠ

Many hugs and kisses for my beta who had this huge patience in fixing this crazy fic. XD


End file.
